Sacrifice
by L2SET
Summary: Oot-Verse; A darker side of hero emerges from inside as a twist in the time line looms over him. - On Hiatus :: I am editing this to better the way the story has turned -
1. Prologue

**Sacrifice**  
Prologue  
25. june. 2005  
l2set

* * *

No amount of prayer could have saved my land from destruction. I watched it fall and crumble under Gannondorf's reign. There was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening.

There was a time when I believed that I could do it; I could take on evil and avenge this broken land from its loathed ruler. But even when hope is realized, when it is even fully tangible, everything can still be taken away; it is almost like stealing from a grave.

He slaughtered the Royal Family. Then he stole my Spiritual Stones and found the "Song of Time". Everything was ruined in that one moment. I couldn't go back to anything. I forced Navi to leave me and I found myself here, in what is now the ruin of Hyrule Castle Town's guard shack near the gate; it is where the Poe Collector lives.

Achachak collects ghosts and poes now, rather than going to protect this land. It is not his job he says, petting one of his beloved spirits. I must admit that he is right, it is not his job - _it is mine_. But I cannot fathom how to get it done. I have no weapons, outside of bombs and Deku nuts. There is nothing left for me, no one but this man cares for me, wants me and needs me.

I give my body for Achachak. I collect him his ghosts and I find people who want the comfort of an innocent face and warm body beneath them. It is not hard to find a soul like that in these times and they pay good money for a boy like me. I have no shame left, not after Gannondorf took me for all I was worth.

Do not get me wrong, I do love this land. I would give almost anything to save it. But I have no clue where to start and what I should do to help it regain its strength. I have nothing but memories and an Ocarina. It is Saria's Ocarina, not even that of the Royal Family's, which I heard is lost somewhere in Hyrule. An adventure that I cannot even partake as I am now.

There is nothing for me to do. I have no hope of recovering the land and one day I too will be the servitude of Gannondorf. For now I will continue my work gathering ghosts, clients and money for Achachak. I am perfect sacrifice. If not for the land than for my new master. At least here I am usable whether or not the land of Hyrule is saved.

I truly am a perfect sacrifice for this world and destiny.

* * *

end prologue. 

This is a repost. After my fiasco with in 2006, I took everything done and disappeared for a while. I never stopped writing this story, though I did believe the first chapters lost (Chapter 4 is lost still - if anyone happens to have it . . . please email it to me!).

If you remember from the last time I posted this, I suggested it to be a slash story between Link and Shiek. As I have come to write this, I have found that it is not the romance I intended it to be, Link completely took over and gave me his darkest side.

I do hope that everyone who once loved this story finds it again and that this one finds itself adored by new fans as well.

_This story will be finished this time - nothing will stop me._


	2. Last Words and Beginning Rites

**Sacrifice**  
Chapter One: Last Words and Beginning Rites  
4. July. 2005  
l2set

* * *

I have tried prayer, but nothing seems to work. There is no answer being sent to me. Instead, I continue to do my work, for my master. I search through graves and gather Poes; admittedly, I even steal from the dead. I cannot believe in the sanctity of death, not when so much of it all ready surrounds me. While I search the fields and tombstones, I also search the skies , _the heavens_, for my destiny; I could not have been made to destroy evil, only to be cast aside like a wandering soul so easily.

My prayers may not be heard, simply because I refuse to seek out a Temple. My body dares not enter such a place of innocents, not with its very pores riddled with filth from the men and women I have lain with for a fifty rupee piece. I am not pure enough to go into the Temple of Time or even fathom finding others to call upon the Goddess Din, Farore or Naryu. I doubt they would listen anyway.

"Link, my child," Achachak, my master, calls. I enter into the home silently and go to my knees at his feet. I drop my eyes and face from his gaze. I know my place and I know even better than to dispute what I am told to do. "There is someone here, seeking you."

"Master?"

"He waits at the Temple. Go now. The dead wait for the night." I nod and leave Achachak behind me. Who would meet me at the Temple? Even as obedient as I am, I refuse to pleasure someone inside a sacred place. I do not want my Goddesses to spite me; I have caused them enough damage.

I wonder through the ReDead in the town. They creep me out with those stares and movements. I do, though, move time to be on my side, calling the sun with Ocarina. It is one of the few things that I have kept with me through my life; it has saved me more than once with these zombies.

"So, it is you. The Hero of Time. Link, the Hylian, of the Kokiri Forest. We meet at last." I climb the stairs towards the Temple slowly. I do not look up as the customer calls out to me. He does say curious things though, speaking of me in such language at the Gate of the Goddesses; I wonder if he works for the Evil King.

"I am Link. While most of what you said is true, I do hardly believe that I can be anyone's hero. I have failed too many," I reply, reaching the next flight of stairs near the door; the customer laughs, but I still dare not lift my head.

"Of course you have failed many. You have cast out Navi, refused to enter the Temple and live in utter filth. But you do so out of innocence, kindness and total stupidity. Has no one called to you? Has no one taught you a damn thing?" I shake my head, a smile forming on my face. He calls me the naive one.

"Has no one taught you nothing? Gannondorf has_ killed_ the Royal Family; he has taken the throne and has infiltrated the Sacred Realm. Even if I was the Hero, there is nothing for me to do. I cannot stop his power."

"Are you out of your mind? He is missing a key piece here. The King of Evil cannot take the Master Sword. That is reserved for you and only you. Trust me, others have tried and failed," He spits out and I risk a glance at him; the customer gives me a strange glance, half-angry and half-soft.

"How do you know that I can take the sword? I am nothing."

"By the names of Din, Farore and Naryu - _it was you_ and you alone who defeated Gohma, King Dodongo and Barinade! _It was you_ who accomplished what we all deemed impossible. You gathered the stones and lived. Gannondorf attacked you with black magic and you lived. All he took were the stones and your dignity. Redeem it!" He shouts and I shake my head.

"I hope that I am getting a good cut from all of this. He sets me up with a crazy," I say, mostly to myself. I glance back up to him. "I am not meant for that life. It is over now. Leave me be." I begin to walk away when the fool speaks again.

"Tell me that you did not enjoy it." I turn around at his comment. "Tell me that you do not wish that you kept going. Tell me that you are not curious."

"I . . . " I put my head down and let my sentence drift away. I cannot lie, especially not on the steps of the Temple. I find, despite my displeasure, the customer has found something I cannot refuse loving. "I do miss it."

"Would you like to try again?" He asks and I so want to say yes. But that would be too good to be true. I can never redeem myself. Not in my eyes, never in my eyes. "She awaits you."

"Zelda?"

"No. Someone that you know better." He winks at me and tugs on his blonde hair.

"Saria . . . " I whisper, her name slipping between my lips into the air. I have not said her name out loud in years. I have not allowed myself that pleasure.

"Mm. And this girl, Navi. C'mon, Link. It is your time to fulfill your duty as - "

"The Sacrifice," I finish and follow the man into the Temple of Time.

* * *

end chapter one. 


	3. Merely a Sword

**Sacrifice**  
Chapter Two: Merely a Sword  
7. july. 2005  
l2set

* * *

"There it stands . . . " The stranger whispers, looking wistfully towards the Master Sword.

"Do you truly mean to tell me that only I can lift that sword from its pedestal?" I ask, weary of this man's intentions; I feel as if I should believe him, but I have grown skeptical over time of everyone.

"Yes, Hero of Time. The Goddesses have left it here - forged it for you, to take and defeat evil with," He says and I sigh.

"If they created the Master Sword, couldn't they have prevented Gannondorf from ever being born and coming into power?" I inquire back. The silence fills the room quickly. I do believe he was not expecting me to ask something like that; I am not just a common ghost-catching whore.

"Well, I don't know. Din, Farore and Naryu work in mysterious ways. They never prevent anyone from being born and most paths are not dictated by the Goddesses. Only a select few are chosen to follow in their plan."

"Lucky me," I mumble and make my way to the Master Sword. I give a quick salute to the Spiritual Stones sitting innocently on their shelf. What trouble those bastards caused me. I smirk and head into through the Doors of Time.

"You're going to do it?" He sounds surprised and I don't answer him back. He drags me here under false pretenses and then is all shocked when I do what I am asked to do. What the hell is the matter with this world? Am I the only sane one left here?

I amble towards the gleaming piece of metal. It doesn't look that awe-inspiring to me. I have seen plenty of swords in my time and this is just one of many. I can't really understand the all the hoopla behind this thing. Maybe I am too damn skeptical and cynical to really want to understand; even up close the sword does nothing to strike me like it does to all the others in the world.

I wrap my left hand around the hilt and find it warm under my touch. I look up and the stranger is watching me intently. I pull on the Master Sword and it does not move; I fall backwards and the man gasps. I stand up, chuckling and grip the sword again - this time in my right hand. The stranger looks positively pissed off as I remove the Master Sword from its pedestal. I think he has to lighten up a bit.

"Happy now?"

"You did it . . . " He drops to his knees before me, bowing. I sneer and snort at his stupid behavior. He looks up and then hurries to his feet again. "Now I may properly introduce myself."

"Go for it."

"I am Sheik. The last of the Sheikah and your guide through this journey to destroy the Evil that is Gannondorf," He bows again, this time staying on his feet.

I walk away, just as he looks up again. I drop the Master Sword at his feet. It clanks like any other piece of metal, nothing miraculous to set it apart from anything else forged by a good blacksmith. He grabs my arm before I can walk back through the doors.

"I am not going on any journey. I got you the damn sword - you do it." I rip my flesh away from his hands and leave. "I will not be the sacrifice again."

* * *

end chapter two.

I write horrendously short chapters, I know. And I will try not to after chapter three. I have to rewrite chapter four, but I think it will come out better and longer than it originally was.

And, I would like to thank the people who put this story on their alerts. :D It means a lot to me.


	4. Memories and Adventures

**Sacrifice**  
Chapter Three: Memories and Adventures  
12. july. 2005  
l2set

* * *

"Link!" At the call of my voice, I actually stop; there is only one voice that can make me listen, ever. 

"Navi," I whisper and the fairy comes buzzing over to me. I stare at her pinkness and almost reach up to touch her. I don't though, my hands are far too unclean for me to have such a spirit; I swat her away instead. "Link!"

I understood a long time ago why the Deku Tree gave her to me. She's stubborn. I am too, but her inability to give up super-exceeds my will. I also have come to the conclusion that Navi was chosen because of her dry humor; I mean it - how many fairies want you to stop in the middle of a battle with an electrical jelly fish to say: 'Be careful. You can get shocked!'? Maybe I just have warped sense of humor.

"Link, listen. You have to rescue the Sages. You must stop Gannondorf. The Goddesses and the Sacred Deku Tree chose you for a reason!"

"I am no longer who I once was, Navi. I am unclean, impure. Not even the Temple of Time and Light can erase the deeds of which I have done!" I shout, flinging my hands above my head. Navi does not move, instead she clunks me on the head. "No Sage should be touched by such filth. The Goddesses will never forgive me!"

"Then you must rescue them!" It is not Navi telling me this, but Sheik. He stands before me, holding the Master Sword out towards me. "Go into the Temples and destroy whatever keeps the Sages locked inside of them and then do not leave. If you -"

"I know. I must pray and receive the verses. Then I will understand what I must do next. I may be unwilling, but I am not stupid."

"No, you're merely ignorant." He jabs the sword in my direction again and I take it unwillingly. I know that I will not win this fight. Not with two stubborn guides; I have not the patience for their constant corrections of my behavior and what I must do for Hyrule. Sometimes I believe that I am cursed.

"Fine, fine. You guys win. Happy now?" They nod and I snort for the nth time in an hour. "So, where are we headed to first?"

"Huh?"

"You are my guide, are you not?" Sheik nods. "Then where are we to go?"

"Right. The Village and the Graveyard. We must visit Dampe."

"Are you not aware that he is dead?" I ask; both of them ignore me and I have no choice but to follow them from the Temple of Time.

* * *

"Do you have a shield?" Sheik asks and I shake my head 'no'. 

"I sold that stuff a long time ago. I didn't need it for anything." Sheik nods and Navi smacks me in the head, for a third time since our reunion. I turn around and give Hyrule Castle Town a salute before reaching the bridge leading us to Kakariko Village.

I watch as my guardians go up the stairs. I stand there, remembering my first time coming here, all those years before the fall of Hyrule. I was so excited to visit a new place and find the Death Mountain trail. I was so eager to please my princess that I didn't think of it then, the fact that the village was built around a graveyard.

It must be a sad existence to know the only reason you have a home is because there had to be a barrier between the Church of the Dead and the rest of the world. The Church or the Shadow Temple has been here since the very first rulers of Hyrule. When the first King died, his soul was sealed in the Temple and the Graveyard was built to keep his body. The village itself has only been here for 30 years.

"How creepy."

"Link!" I shake my memories away and follow Sheik into the village.

* * *

end chapter three 

I am the slowest updater there is, I know. -.-'' I know that my last few chapters (including this one) are very short but the next few chapters should be able to make up for it. :D


	5. The Dead Cometh Soon

**Sacrifice**  
Chapter Four: The Dead Cometh Soon  
24. February. 2008  
l2set

i debated while writing this to break into into several chapters; in the end, i kept it as one.

* * *

I survey the Kakariko Village, taking in the sights comparing them with the images I have stored from my youth. This village looks more welcoming in the day light than it ever has been in the nights that I have been here. I don't recognize the faces; it's amazing how Hyrule changes from day into night. 

Sheik and Navi continue plowing onward, heading towards the Graveyard. I take my time, Hyrule has waited ten years for me to come to my so-called senses, and they can wait moments more. I am still shocked at my own change of heart. Or maybe it is just the shock of having Navi back in my life.

I give a nod in salute to the gate at the foot of Death Mountain. I remember the first days I climbed that mountain, when that stupid guard made me go to the Happy Mask Shop. At the time it was all part of the adventure, something that I craved when I was younger. Nothing could get me down while I was running those missions. Now I want to get this over with and get back to my life.

My steps grow heavy as I near the Graveyard. I remember coming here as a child, eager to sell a mask or dig with Dampe. I can recall with vivid detail breaking into the Royal Family Grave and learning the sun song. Finally being able to force ReDead to stop in their tracks is one accomplishment that I will always carry with me.

"Link, c'mon," Navi calls to me as I finally enter the sacred place. I can see the Gravedigger's old house, the gate keeping the Church of the Dead closed to prying bodies and the rows of graves that I have robbed and visited. There is the one with the fairy underneath it, the one that keeps a hero's heart safe. I cannot fathom what to do here, seeing as the one we are to visit is all ready dead.

"So, what are we to do now? Dampe has been dead since the Reign of Gannondorf has started - he wouldn't give up the secrets of the Royal graves, so they took his life," I tell Sheik; he merely shakes his head at me and leads us towards a grave on the second tier. Sheik tugs at the grave stone, I watch not really startled by the opening underneath. Sheik jumps down first, not even bothering to make sure that it is safe from ReDead; I follow him readily.

I roll hard, attempting to break my fall. After a quick assessment from Navi, she deems me well enough to visit with Dampe. The walk is hardly far, and I am awe-struck by the ghostly figure of the Gravedigger just waiting above the landing at the top of the stairs. I creep slowly as to not startle him, but Sheik shouts that the ghost anyway.

"'lo there!" Dampe turns towards us, spinning quickly; he's holding a lamp of blue fire in his hands. It's solid and he is not. My head cannot get wrapped around the confusion of that.

"I may not look it, but I am confident of my speed. Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare." Dampe says. I have no choice but to race against him for whatever treasure Sheik insists that I need. Follow the blue fire they both tell me, but be first to win. Not a problem there, having to be first and follow at the same time.

The maze is not as bad as the Ice Cavern, though Dampe's fire throwing skills are something less than desirable. I force myself to continue on even as the flames lick my flesh and dance around me. I have never quite figured out which is worse, blue or red fire. One burns hot and one burns cold. Maybe it's merely a tossup.

I see the winding ramp ahead of me, a door closed at the top. I know by routine from the early days, that the door is my goal. It will probably just open to another door, and another, and another. A series of doors and tunnels, the story of my youth. I make myself run faster, using my last bit of energy to surge past Dampe. He is not surprised.

I wait at the door; it will not open for me. No, it is designed to be opened by the ghost of the Gravedigger, just like the other doors were made to do in this maze. It's very strange racing in this underground necropolis. Very strange indeed, but Hyrule is not a country of normal stature.

I turn to face Dampe on the landing just passed the door. He smiles that gruesome smile, still clutching that lamp. There is treasure chest, but I know better than to just reach for it. I must learn first if I have earned to know and have what is inside of it.

"As a reward, I'm give you my treasure, it's called the Hookshotr". I thank the Ghost for his treasure and go forward to the exit. There are stones blocking my path, stones that bare the symbol of the Temple of Time. This easy task is now impeded by one slight catch.

"What is it, Hero?" I hear Sheik behind me, and I shake my head. "Well?"

"I cannot move them - the stones I mean." I can feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. I am sure he is surprised to hear this. "I do not have the chords to play the Song of Time. I do not even have the proper Ocarina."

"You did not retrieve the Royal Family's Ocarina?" I shake my head, my hands fiddling with my wooden instrument. "You never learned the song, either?" I turn around and face my guide.

"When Gannondorf stole the life from the Kingdom, and entered into the sacred realm with my stones, my song and the Royal Family's song, I ceased to exist. Zelda was dead. Impa was dead. The King dead. The Royal Family's Ocarina gone - no one has ever found it.

I left this kingdom in search of something - anything. I found nothing, so I returned and have lived the last 5 years doing my Master's bidding. Then you came - don't dare ask me such questions. I came too late to save them, just like I am too late now to continue this ridiculous journey. I cannot even move stones!" I shout at him and he reels backwards, Navi does not move from her hiding place under my hat.

"I did not know. The texts have assured me that you would know the songs - which you would have been prepared by the Princess Zelda and her guardian Impa. They mention not what to do if my charge should have failed to be informed -"

"They were both dead by the time I got to the castle. They were supposed to be running away on a white horse - Zelda was supposed to give to me the song and courage. I know because I have seen it in my visions. I was too late - something happened. The Dark King found something out. Something no one could have fathomed. That is why this task, this journey, is so meaningless. We have all ready lost," I say but Sheik isn't listening; he holds a harp in his hands, his red eyes staring at me.

"I will teach you the Song of Time. Impa gave it to me in case anything ever happened. I just never believed that it could differ from the Princess's prophecies." I gape at my guardian and put my Ocarina to my lips. I do doubt that it can contain the purpose and power of this song.

My ocarina glows and warms under my hand as I play the Song of Time. The wood becomes hotter and hotter as the notes play, burning my hands. But I must continue the notes; I can feel their power in the heat, their ambition to move time and its obstacles. My little ocarina does not break under the pressure, instead it seems to have been welded stronger as the song infusions with the fairy magic of my instrument.

"You are truly the Hero of Time - the sword, the light around you and the acceptance of that song all proves it," Sheik says. He keeps reinforcing the Hero of Time upon me, as if I will just up and run away; I would but I am sure that he and Navi will follow me to the ends of the world; it is just easier to give into their orders and be done with it.

I don't answer him as I turn back around, not really surprised that the stone blocks are gone from their places. The Song of Time is just as mysterious as the rest of Hyrule. I can hear an organ grinder on the other side of the wall and I follow the steps that lead to the sound. I can't imagine that it is the same grinder from when I first visited the windmill.

I jump down, Sheik following quickly after me. I steal a look at the man making the music and it is the same man from my youth, albeit older but just as angry from when I left him after giving him the Song of Storms to deal with all those years ago. I don't take the time to say hello or catch up on old times, I doubt the man remembers me anyway.

The village looks the same, as if time has not changed since we went into the Gravedigger's grave. I look wistfully at the children playing, still innocent even after all the destruction. I just want to get this damn journey over with, go do what I have to at the temples and get back to my life. I do not want to sit here any longer, wasting my precocious time.

Sheik's hand on my arm stops me. "You need a shield, Link. No matter how amazing your fighting skills may be, it's been a long time and a shield has many uses." I nod and let him lead me to the Village Bazaar. It's run by the same man as in the castle town, but there is a different air about this place. More tragic maybe.

"Welcome!" The big man shouts, as if we are but deaf people. "I moved here from Hyrule Castle Town, but you can still find the same goods I sold before the reign of the Dark King. Please, browse at your convenience." Sheik doesn't waste any time asking for a Hylian shield and paying the man 180 rupees. We take the shield and exit.

"So, where to now?" I ask, adjusting the shield on my back. The weight reminds me of the days before the darkness, when hope, however false, seemed to be endless.

"We are to go to the Kokiri. You must cleanse the Forest Temple and set free it's Sage."

* * *

I walk slowly across the bridge, not daring to look towards Hyrule Castle Town or back to KaKariko Village. If I do, I cannot say that I won't feel the urge to escape back to one of them. I do not wish to go back to the Kokiri Forest. Somehow it does not feel fitting, it seems wrong to allow my grown body to walk back into that forest again. The forest that was once my home. The forest that was my sanctuary. 

The forest that begins and ends with Saria.

In the years of my rebellion, my only true regret has been the complete loss of Saria. I move hand to my ocarina, clutching it tightly as we walk along the field. I cannot stop the memories from filling me with warmth and a chill at the same time. I do not want to think of such things, but alas it seems that I am destined to travel through time past and future all at once. I have no peace, not from the land nor from the rivers of time. The present that I stand in is tainted by my innocent past and my bloodied future.

Saria flows through my veins; it is to her I owe my strength and acceptance. When I was afraid and alone, it was she who found me and showed me the light. When I was unable to take to heart the task the Great Deku Tree set before me, it was Saria who gave me my hope. It was she who taught me that even the bravest heart shies away and that no creature can survive death's call.

It is her ocarina that I clutch tightly, her words that have become prayers in my head. I do not know much of my past, just that I was raised in the Forest and forever its child, but I do that Saria is the one who knew how to coax me out myself, to show true persona to the world.

I did not journey to the Castle, to Death Mountain or to Zora's Domain because the Princess gave me orders, or because I knew in the deepest part of my heart that it was my path, delivered to me by my Goddesses. No, I went because I wanted to give Saria that adventure. To return to her and give her my tales of heroics and time. I never received the chance and now, going back . . . it just seems so unsettling.

"Link, are you listening?" Navi asks me, knowing full-well the answer to the question. I look at her and back to my guide. It must've been he who was speaking to me.

"The Forest has changed; it is besieged by evil creatures. You must protect it for the Kokiri to continue living." I nod, and there is no feeling in my veins as I stare at the entrance to the bridge that links Hyrule to the Forest. I do not know if I will be able to step forward.

"I don't know what you have been taught, Sheik, but the Forest does not like intruders," I cautiously tell him. I do not know what the Forest will do to a Sheikah, as far as I know only the Children of the Forest are safe from it.

"What is the worst this Forest can do? I know that it stops time for mortals and drives them mad, but aren't all fairy gardens like that?"

"Stalfos," I say in a sing-songy voice, "Everyone turns to Stal---fos." My guide gives me a puzzling look. "It's the curse of the Forest. Mortals may enter here, and time may be stopped, but only the Forest's children remain unharmed."

"I've never heard of such lore!" He thinks I am lying to him; Navi doesn't stay anything to support me, she is a child of the Deku Tree and knows better than to try to convince a mortal of their fate in here. "C'mon, the Temple and its Sage awaits you." I follow my guide into the Forest, wearily crossing the bridge between the worlds. One where time moves at an even pace and one where time moves in ages.

The Forest is not like I remember it at all. There is a dense fog around it, vile creatures at every turn and no children playing outside, fishing or cleaning Mido's garden. Saria would be enraged to see her home like this; my instincts to protect and cleanse this place kick in quickly, making my hand itch for sword and shield. I dare not kill anything outside the Temple yet.

Not before talking to the Kokori leader, Mido.

"Hero?" Sheik asks, keeping his eyes on some giant Deku Babas. "What is it?"

"I have to speak to Mido, the Forest feels wrong." How did he learn to read me so quickly? Though I suppose when you are placed to guard someone you learn their every move and thoughts pretty well. "Follow me to his house."

Sheik offers no resistance, most likely shocked at my acceptance of this. My wanting to help out, I am sure that he, like Navi, heard it in my voice. She doesn't need to speak for me to know she knows the way she flies close to me, darting to and from enemies is enough for me to know that she's ready to get back into the game. It's as if we never parted, never stopped fighting this evil at all.

"Where's Mido?" I ask, barging into his home. No one answers and no one is in here. I go to his pedestal, looking for any clue of his whereabouts. Navi points to me a note, which I read quickly and charge for the door again. "We have to go to the Lost Woods. Navi, do you remember the way? I doubt that there will be music to follow the way now."

"Of course Link, we wouldn't want to disappoint Kaepora Gaebora." I smile at that, remembering the huge owl, always lending advice covered by a distance of words. If only the things he said really did follow me through time.

Sheik follows closely, deftly avoiding Babas and Mad Scrubs. I ignore them for now, my need to find Mido is overwhelming. If I find him, I can find Saria. If I can find Saria, then all is not lost. Maybe she can put me back together again, show me what I am to be, tell me how to be this Hero of Time.

I easily scale the wall and find myself in the beginning of the Lost Woods, portals to through the maze of forest taunting me. My guide cocks his head to the side, as if he trying to figure out something very important. Nothing though is as important as navigating through the Lost Woods; I do not know if my adult form is truly protected against the Forest's dreaded curse. "We must proceed quickly, but correctly. One wrong turn and we end up back here."

"I hardly believe that, there are tunnels everywhere! How can the Forest know if you are lost?" Navi clocks him on the head, yelling at him not to question the Forest. "Fine. Your lead, Link."

"Navi, after you," I state, and follow my fairy through the tunnels; Sheik does not linger but I can hear him grumbling about fairy and forest folklore. This is why mortals do not survive in the Forest, they give up that inner child that allows them to believe in fairy tales and know how to conquer them.

I spot Mido at the entrance near the pool that connects the Forest to Zora's Domain. It is fitting that he should stand there, a connection of two elements coming together. The connection to fire is also found in the woods, all the elements converge to earth, for it is the base element of all magic, all life and the end of everything. Water and fire may not cross unless connected first by earth. I kneel before the Boss.

"You cannot pass through here," Mido says to me, crinkling his nose. He can sense something about me, but yet it has been too long and not long enough. Ten years in the outside world may mean that only a day or more has passed here in the forest. "Saria has gone to save the Temple; she told me that I cannot let anyone pass."

I smile at that. True Mido claims to be the Boss the Kokiri, but like all of us from the Forest, we listen to Saria. She is like our mother, a concept foreign to the children here, but instinctual all the same to us. She kept us safe, happy and healthy. We would not deny her orders, Saria wasn't just a child of the Forest, she always seemed to be a part of the Forest; more so than any other Kokiri.

"Let us pass!" Sheik demands, he turns towards me as Mido refuses him."We can step around him, no? Why are we listening to this nonsense? You have a world to save?"

"Saria said we could not pass through, I am sure that Mido is here to make sure no one gets hurt. Saria is as part of the Forest as its trees or fairies. We must get her permission to pass through here." Sheik looks upset, but Mido nods his head to that. If we receive her permission, I can go through and find her again.

I take out my ocarina, the one so lovingly made by her and play the first song I ever learned. Her song. It combines her hope, her peace and her mischievously side. 'Play this song and the forest and I will never be out of reach.' Her words echo through me as I play song, I wait for her to speak to me. No words come from her.

"That melody!" Mido exclaims. "That is Saria's song, she would not give that out to just anyone. Please, then, you must go through. You must help her!" I thank him, and he asks me to deliver a message to myself, I merely nod and follow Navi to the Forest Temple.

Navi and I both take in a deep breath as we reach the Temple's maze-like courtyard. She screams at me to stop, her little pink body rushing around the corner and returning to me just as I stop Sheik from getting past me. She leans onto my shoulder, whispering about Hobgoblins and that hookshot I received. I have to shoot them in the back and that requires patience, something that I have learned from years of Poe hunting. It seems to be something wearing thin in my Sheikah guide.

"Must we?" He asks and Navi attempts to glare at him. Her technique never stands a chance as she is practically eyeless, but the Sheikah seems to understand. "Fine."

I wait, listening to the forest and the hobgoblin. My old training is coming back to me as I calculate the minion's steps and breathing, waiting for it to get closer and closer and closer to us. It stops just near me, snorts but never looks our way. Hobgoblins are all brawn and no brain, and it's easy to dispatch of this one as he leaves his back wide open for attack. Two shots and he is dead; I collect the change from his pockets and continue through the maze, killing all the Hobgoblins we encounter.

We climb the stairs, Sheik a bit worse for the wear. For that he must've been taught about battle, evil creatures and the eternal hope that I am to bring to the world, he must've not had the necessary hands-on training as a child. Nothing gets you more prepared for battle and blood like a good reading from an ancient text; I must've been doing this all the wrong way. I pause at the top, taking in the sight of the Master Hobgoblin waiting at the entrance of the Forest Temple.

"How did it get so big?"

"Well, he's a master hobgoblin, he's suppose to be big," Navi tells Sheik. She turns her attention to me, "Link, we don't have arrows. You are going to have to run at him and get him in the back." I look at the giant club he is wielding and instead of feeling like this just isn't worth it, I can feel my blood starting to flow faster, my heart pounding in my chest. The call of battle cannot be ignored; not even my skepticism can plow through this feeling of euphoria. I charge with my sword raised and knocked on my ass as he slams his club on the ground, sending and earthquake at me. Navi giggles as I stand. I charge again, this time dodging all his attempts to knock me over. I jump and stab him twice in the back.

As he falls, Sheik comes over slowly. I rifle through his pockets giddy with the prospect of what he might be carrying. "Deku nuts, sticks and 200 rupees. What a wonderful, wonderful minion." Navi agrees and Sheik looks disgusted. I was taught by Navi and Saria not to waste anyone's sacrifice – therefore I always reap the rewards and spoils.

As I stand, I walk towards the Forest temple; it's been ten years since I have last seen it. My eyes immediately fall to the stump placed where the foot of the stairs once stood. Saria is not there.

Between Navi and myself, we convince Sheik that he must leave the forest before we step foot in the Temple. He is too vulnerable to Skull Kids or the curse of the Forest. He is my guide and Navi would never let me just let him wait for us, slowly turning into a Stalfos for us to destroy once we purge the Temple and set free its Sage. Though the irony would be overwhelming.

* * *

end chapter four 

I know. I know. Slower than paint drying. But! I did deliver a much longer chapter. I am currently in the midst of chapter five – since I had to re-do chapter four, my story has taken a very bizarre life of its own, ignoring the fact that I all ready have the story finished. I like where it's going though and I hope that everyone does as well.

I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story – I am grateful, truly. I am just slow when it comes to updating. -.-'' I will try to get chapter five out quicker than this one!


End file.
